disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Dean/Thrax
Name: '''Dean McCoppin (Thrax) '''Age: 27ish Powers Feeds off people's misery, temporarily absorbs the abilities of others and can transform into Thrax (w/heightened senses). Can also regenerate from wounds due to Thrax's shifting abilities. There is also a slight difficulty in terms of stress. Dean does not sleep a lot, or often, for long periods at a time. This results in extreme fits of OCD, germaphobia and restlessness. It also messes with his powers, making even the slightest brush of skin-on-skin contact incredible draining. As a result, to kiss Dean while he is stressed out can be a very painful experience. To cope with his issues, Dean is also self-abusive. This includes, but is not limited to: drinking, smoking, violence, insomnia, ulcers, and stress-related symptoms such as vertigo and a racing heart. His heart naturally pumps faster than a normal human's anyway. However, his human habits rarely do more than make him feel validated for minutes at a time. If he gets a cut; thanks to Thrax's presence, it heals quickly. If he drinks, his tolerance is extremely high. Smoking will (luckily) never give him lung cancer. His coffee-sucking habits are probably the most fatal to him, as it prevents him from sleeping (keeping him from having nightmares) and takes a toll on his physical and mental state. Storyline: Up Until Now Dean was born to an apparently normal family. His mother was Anita, a locked-in daemon (meaning she couldn't transform), but still had telekinetic abilities (which she hid). Dean's father was Commander Rourke, a hunter who specialized in difficult cases The Government couldn't usually handle. His marriage to Anita was actually arranged to make sure nothing came of her powers--and nothing did, until Dean was born. Dean seemed pretty average for a while, too. Typical mischief-making, trouble-getting-into child. He met a man who said he could teach Dean magic. Dean, enthralled, of course agreed to whatever the man wanted. The man (Mok) told Dean all he had to do was close his eyes and make a wish. When Dean reopened his eyes, Mok was gone, and the seals on Dean and his mother were broken. That was the deal that was made: Mok would remove the seals in exchange for Anita's child...more or less. (He has yet to collect) Finding this out, Rourke killed Anita immediately. He intended to kill Dean as well, but the boy witnessed the murder. Rourke accused the boy of being the cause of the murder, and in his panic and confusion, Dean woke Thrax up too early. The sudden shift permanently damaged his memories and left him sure he did commit the murder that day. Rourke fled after Thrax wounded him, and Dean was on his own after that. He raised himself by picking up odd jobs, living off hand-outs and always moving, sleeping in the back of his own pick-up truck under the stars when nothing else sufficed. He finally settled in a no-man's land out in Oregon (or maybe Idaho), no one's really sure. He got a junk yard, and worked by selling and trading scrap metal. In his spare time, he made music and artwork--and occasionally wrote. He roomed with Cale Tucker and Spike Spiegel for a while. Spike had the ability of analyzation--he could analyze a person with a single look and read their next movement, thought or personality type. Cale, who was also daemonically inclined, so to speak, split after a falling out with Thrax. Dean left after Spike found out about Thrax--always on the move. He lived a peaceful life--except for the death of his girlfriend, Giselle. She was the only one to ever get close to him--and Thrax made sure she was the last. when Dean made the mistake of showing Giselle his real self, Giselle panicked and Thrax killed her. After that, Dean became almost completely reclusive...until now. Characters He's Met: Moses, Dimitri, Aurora, Anya, Odette, Derek, Spike, Cale, Ting-Ting & Jasmine (sort of). Hunted Before: Yes Status: Still hunted, charged with various crimes. In hiding...sort of. Last Seen: Bothering people/being bothered. Derp. thumb|312px|left|Dean's Past. Category:Villains